Orihime X Ulquiorra
by Borimamiss
Summary: <html><head></head>WARNING: INTERCOURSE -lol I put that because i'm not used to writing hetero sex haha Well Orihime see's Ulquiorra for the first time in a long time. They begin to dance and one thing leads to another. :  Enjoy</html>


It was spring time in the town of Karakura. The leaves on trees were a bright vivid green, and you could hear the sound of sprinklers in the background.

"Orihime!"

A young girl with huge innocent eyes, and long flowing orange hair turned to look over her shoulder. It was Ichigo, calling her in the distance.

"Ichigo! Hey!"

Orihime quickly turned around and ran to where he was. She was in a jolly mood, like always, and was seemingly bouncing with every step. When Ichigo was arm's length away, she flung herself on him and gave him a big glomping hug.

"Egh! Can't breathe!" Ichigo muttered.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Orihime exclaimed, letting go of the teenager.

"That's ok. Just, Just let me re-fill my lungs with oxygen." Ichigo said, bent over with his hands on his knees.

Orihime found Ichigo adorable in that precise moment, and let out an innocent giggle. She pursed her lips inwards and put a hand on her hip, waiting for Ichigo to regain himself.

"Okay. Please stop doing that..." Ichigo exhaled.

"Okay! HeeHee. Sorry Ichigo! It's been a little while, what's going on?" Orihime asked, excitement in every word.

"I just wanted to say hi. I was walking to Urahara's to get some practice in. Little did I know my practice would begin on the street to fend of little Orihime.." Ichigo joked, showing off his pearly whites.

"Oh Ichigo stop it! I'm not little!"

"In some ways I guess!" Ichigo retorted.

Orihime blushed, and playfully hit Ichigo in the arm.

"So. I heard Ulquiorra's going to come down and visit you."

Ichigo's demeanor changed from a playful one to a serious one in a matter of seconds. He had an eyebrow raised, and a curiosity added to his demeanor.

"Oh! Yeah... Actually that's why I'm out and about. I'm getting some new clothes and buying some food. Also some movies and anything else entertaining I feel I would need. I don't really _know_ why i'm getting food, but I figured I would cover all the bases!" Orihime squealed, practically squirming all over the place.

"Mhhmm. Entertainment?" Ichigo smirked. "I have a chair you can borrow. You sit him in down in that thing and put him infront of a white wall. It's freaking Disney World for the guy."

"Oh Ichigo don't be that way! I'm trying to get him to... I don't know. Lighten up? Well anyways, I have to go clean up some! Uhm, have fun, With Urahara I guess?" Orihime said, turning back around and smiling at Ichigo.

"Yeah. You have what little fun you can with Ulq boy!" Ichigo shouted, taking off for Urahara's.

Back at home, Orihime was setting everything up for Ulquiorra's visit. She hadn't seen him since that one time she had repressed her memories from, and really wanted to make a good impression on him since her being around him wouldn't be mandatory.

Orihime dusted, swept, and polished every single item in her home. She sang a merry tune while doing it all, and had so much work she was doing that she nearly forgot it was around the time he should be arriving. She went up-stairs and quickly changed into a skin tight pink sundress that ended 4 inches above her knees. She bounced around the room and found the pink flower she had bought to match it and shuffled it into hair right behind her ear. She looked through her drawers and found her favorite perfume and spritzed some on her exposed collar bone.

"Oh, i'm so nervous. Should I cook? No. Should I turn on the tv? No, probably not. Oh I know! I should put on some music. That should break the ice!" Orihime said to herself as she was walking down the stairs.

Orihime went to the stereo and put it on one of the more popular radio stations for the local area. She went into the kitchen and looked briskly around in some cabinets until she found the scented candles she was looking for. She grabbed all 8 of them and began dispersing them throughout the kitchen and the livng room area.

"Oh it's going to smell so good!" She sang to herself.

Orihime was lighting the last candle when she heard a knock at the door. She looked at the clock on the wall and figured it must be Ulquiorra. Her heart fluttered a bit and she raced to the kitchen to put the lighter away. iWhy do I suddenly care so much?/i Orihime thought to herself. She gave herself a quick once-over in a nearby mirror and headed for the door. When she was infront of the entrance to her home, she took a deep breath and counted to three. She wanted to be prepared.

*squeak*

Orihime had opened the door. Dark and light green beads for eyes pierced her soul the second the paper white man was revealed.

"Your response time for answering the door was unreasonable." A seemingly annoyed Ulquiorra pointed out.

"Oh. Oh yes. I'm sorry. I was putting some things away and-"

"It is fine woman." Ulquiorra interupted.

Ulquiorra admired how the woman decored herself. The pink on the dress matched the pink hue tinted on her cheeks. The setting sun shone a deep orange over her being, and seemed to illuminate her eyes. Ulquiorra was taken aback with her presence.

Orihime also felt as if things were different with Ulquiorra. He was wearing normal everyday clothes. A tight black V-neck, and jeans to be exact. He also had big beautiful lillies in his hand.

"A-Are those for me?" Orihime whispered, surprised as ever.

"Yes. I was told this was custom. My attempt at being normal. I passed these as I was arriving. I see no similarities between these flowers and you. But when I saw them, they reminded me of you. So, there.."

Ulquiorra handed Orihime the lillies, and let himself inside. He sat on one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"Thank you! Thank you so much Ulquiorra! Wow! These are gorgeous! I love them, I love them, I LOVE THEM!" She squealed.

Orihime shut the door and proceeded to fill a vase with water. She placed the flowers inside the vase, and placed the vase on the table Ulquiorra was sitting at.

"Don't you want to come to the living room?" Orihime asked, timidly.

"Why would I need to go over there? I am already living." Ulquiorra said, seriously.

Orihime's mouth went wide in an adoring smile, then she bit her lip and stifled a laugh.

"No! It's just a name for it silly." Orihime said giggling. "It's a place where you talk, laugh, watch some movies, and stuff like that!"

"Why would I want to go over there? I am content with this seat."

Orihime's expression seemed to grow a bit sorrowful. Ulquiorra noticed and preferred it when she looked happy.

"Well..I'll be sitting in the living room, so it would be nice if you sat there with me?" Orihime asked.

"Ok. I suppose I will go." ulquiorra said, standing up and walking to the living room.

Orihime quickly followed and took her place right by Ulquiorra on the sofa.

"What is that noise"? Ulquiorra asked, pointing to the stereo system.

"That's music. You dance to it. I mainly like to sing to it." Orihime said, with a smile.

"Dance. I have heard that word before, but I do not remember it's meaning." Ulquiorra stated, staring into Orihime's eyes.

"Oh! great! Something I can show you! C'mon it's fun!"

Orihime shot up out of her position and grabbed Ulquiorra's hands. She forcefully pulled him off the couch, and attempted a steady sway to the beat that was playing. Once that was semi-established she pulled him close to her massive chest, squeezing hers against his. It was a slow song that was playing.

"This is awkward." Ulquiorra stated.

"Oh relax you'll get the hang of it...besides I love this song! Just move your feet at the same time I move mine and you should be fine." Orihime said, smiling and nuzzling her face in his chest.

Ulquiorra fumbled with the moving and swaying until he realized he should mimick certain timing in accordance with the noise she called music. Once he discovered this, the motion became easier, and he realized this was pleasing Orihime. She was giggling and singing along with the song. Ulquiorra generally found her laugh pleasing, and actually liked it when she did.

"Don't you like this?" Orihime asked, her voice a lower octave than before.

"I believe I do." Ulquiorra whispered.

The dancing continued. Slow like the beat of the song. With every step, the house seemed to grow quiter. Pretty soon it felt like there was nothing in the world but Orihime and Ulquiorra. Orihime hadn't noticed that even after the song had stopped playing, she was still wrapped up in Ulquiorra's arms; her eyes closed and enjoying the warmth that eminated from his being. When Orihime came to, she looked up at Ulquiorra, who seemed content. His face was still seemingly motionless. But to Orihime, the fact that he wasn't fighting her off him was a victory in itself.

"Oh I-I'm sorry. I didn't notice the music had stopped I, Guess I got carried away."

Orihime peeled herself away from the sinfully inviting body, and took a few steps back. She looked down in embarrassment, and a light blush spread across her face.

"What's wrong woman?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Nothing. I just, feel sort of strange. That's all..." She trailed off. "I enjoyed dancing with you very much Ulquiorra. You actually dance lovely."

Ulquiorra felt very strange as well. The compliment had ruffled him up a bit, and for once he didn't want to seem out of place. He struggled to say the right thing. He didn't want to sound like an idiot who knew nothing about nothing.

"Orihime." Ulquiorra whispered, putting his hands in his pockets.

Orhime looked up in surprise. She had never heard Ulquiorra say her name before. An even harder blush swept her cheeks.

"You...are...an attractive female." Ulquiorra said, in a monotone voice.

"Oh, Ulquiorra. Thank you. Thank you so much. Did..did somebody tell you to say that to me?" Orihime asked, moving forward to where the thin man stood.

"No. I deduced it myself. I am not incapable of learning. I ask things, and I get an answer. Then I apply these things in my life. I may not understand why people do things at times, but I am trying. And. You are an attractive...woman."

Orihime grabbed Ulquiorra's hands and squeezed them tight, than gave Ulquiorra a suffocating hug. Ulquiorra seemed annoyed as ever, but let the petite woman dangle off of him. He found these hugs to be quite irritating and non-useful.

"You..are a very attractive man, Ulquiorra." Orihime whispered in his ear.

Ulquiorra didn't understand why this hug was taking so long, but as soon as he heard Orihime say those sweet words, he wrapped his arms around her waist very tight. Orihime was pleasantly surprised and enjoyed the electric feel her skin was receiving underneath her dress.

"I thank you for the positive compliment." Ulquiorra whispered back.

Ulquiorra was getting that strange feeling again. He didn't like things he didn't understand, but unfortunately he couldn't ask himself what it was. Orihime pulled back a little so that her head was no longer on his shoulder, but mere inches from his face. She stared at him for only a couple of seconds but it seemed like an eternity to Ulquiorra. Without warning, Ulquiorra used one of his hands that was wrapped around Orihime's waist, and placed it behind her head. He pushed her face against his and locked lips with the young woman. Orihime's eyes went wide. Her heart immediately went insane inside of her, and she felt like the world was shaking because of her this the same man who just a second ago asked what dancing was? Was this the same person who displayed no sign of emotion?/i She was about to fight it. She was about to push him off her, and reprimand him. But then she realized without a doubt that she could never again live without the sensation of his black lips on hers.

"Ulquiorra. Why did you do that?" Orihime breathed when Ulquiorra pulled away, her face still hot from her blood racing to it.

"It seemed fitting. It...felt, right?" Ulquiorra pondered that to himself also. "Did I do something wrong woman?"

Orihime and Ulquiorra were still embracing. Ulquiorra was still holding onto her waist.

"Well. Next time ask me first, okay?" Orihime pouted.

"You did ask me." Ulquiorra said, in that voice of his.

"What? I did NOT!" Orihime yelled, trying and failing to prod herself off of the man. He had her in a tight vice.

"You did. Do not contradict your words with your actions." Ulquiorra loosened his grip on Orihime, but still did not let her go. "You insisted on dancing with me. A slow dance. I did, but then the song ended. You didn't notice, i'm guessing that's because you feel comfortable in my arms.."

"Hey! Anyone could've made that mista-"

"Then.. you pulled away from me. I noticed that your body heat had raised atleast 2 degrees before doing so, indicating some sort of warmness or passion for me..."

"Well I NEVER! THIS IS-"

"I must admit. I too felt odd. I tested the theory out by complimenting your beauty. You indeed turned a color of red, indicating you liked it when I complimented you."

"Everybody likes getting Complimen-"

"You approached me woman. It was not I who approached you. You gave me a hug with your entire body, and squeezed me. You offered me a compliment about my looks as well. You find me attractive. Women like attractive men, i've heard... Lastly, when I applied pressure to your waist against mine, your heartbeat spiked."

Orihime was beyond mortified and looked like she was going to burst a vessel.

"So? You made me nervous and I don't think that means I wanted yo-"

"And your nipples hardened."

Orihime's face was darker than the color of her dress. She knew she could not move from where she was so she took that as defeat. She just buried her head in his shoulder blade and began chanting "shutup" over and over again. Ulquiorra tilted his head so that he could look at the girl he was holding captive.

"Do your nipples lie to me?" Ulquiorra asked, serious expression on his face.

"Oh Will you just shutup already? I cannot believe that this is the thanks that I get for inviting you to my home! Besides, Maybe it was just the thin fabric of my dress or something! Geez!" Orihime shouted, embarrassed beyond belief.

"Well then. Do not choose to wear such a revealing dress woman. I am _simply_.." Ulquiorra lowered his head so that his mouth was directly over her ear. "...giving you what you want."

Orihime got weak kneed at the feel of Ulquiorra's hot breath on her neck. She bit her lip and sunk even more into the mold she formed out of Ulquiorra's body. Now, it wouldn't even matter if Ulquiorra let her go, he would need to carry her anyways. Ulquiorra felt Orihime's body get hot again, and noticed she felt heavier from him having to support all of her body weight.

"Wrap your legs around my waist. I am taking you to your room." Ulquiorra commanded.

Orihime felt she had no choice. Her brain was going a million miles per minute but strangely she wasn't thinking about anything at all. With every word that Ulquiorra nonchalantly spoke, it burned into her skin and made her feel like it was 100 degrees inside. Her throat instantly dried, and her heart felt like it was trying to claw its way out of her chest.

Orihime obeyed and weakly attempted to wrap her limp legs around the man's waist. He aided her by grabbing her ass and lifting her up a bit until she succesfully was being held by him. One step at a time he gently maneuverd to the stairs. Once there, he was careful not to hit Orihime's knees against anything and continued the climb. Once upstairs he glanced around and found Orihime's room because the door was open. He entered it, shut the door with his foot, and laid her on the bed.

"Ul-Ulquiorra...are you putting me too bed?" Orihime asked, still in her weak hearted and clumsy gaze.

"I am afraid even if I was attempting to put you to bed, you would fail at sleep. Your mind would constantly race about thoughts of me."

Ulquiorra swung a leg over her body and rested it on the other side of her. He was now ontop of her on the bed. He began to unzip his jeans.

"Y-you know. For a stupid guy, you're pretty smart." Orihime said, almost in a whisper.

"Do not insult my intelligence woman. I have been right about everything so far, have I not?"

Ulquiorra swiftly placed a hand on Orihime's cheek to see if he would get a response. Sure enough, Orihime turned her face the other way and clenched her eyes shut in embarrasment.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Orihime asked, her voice shaken up and broken.

"Nothing that you do not want me to do." Ulquiorra said.

Orihime swore that she heard a smug attitude in his voice, then rationalized that she was just hearing things.

"I Don't iwant/i you to do anything!" Orihime whimpered, a tear falling from the cheek that was being caressed.

"Negative. You have not tried to fight me off like you did downstairs." Ulquiorra stated right back.

Orihime was getting frustrated. She didn't understand how or why Ulquiorra was able to read her like a book. She wanted him out of her mind already. But she did not neccesarily want him out of her bed. That much was true..

"Ugh! Fuck you!" Orihime yelled, her heart flying around inside of her and not finding a resting place.

Ulquiorra began sliding his pants off one leg at a time. After he was finished, he layed his body ontop of hers. His face hovering mere centimeters away from her pale face.

"Why say that..when it is I that will be fucking _you_?" Ulquiorra whispered in her ear.

Orihime couldn't take it any more. The way his face looked so sincere, yet so sexy at the same time. His white skin seemingly radiating in the room only filled with moonlight. His eyes, and how they glowed without hindrance a fiery emerald color. His skin, so soft to the touch, yet so direct in it's contact. His thin legs spread open ontop of her, holding her in place, yet taunting her at the same time with what they lead up to. She wanted it all or nothing. She knew this was the only way her heart was going to heal, by having him.

"D-do it.." Orihime whispered, looking up at Ulquiorra with those innocent eyes that began to taunt him so. "I-Do want you to. I-I do.."

Ulquiorra nodded his head in understanding and proceeded to lift his shirt up and off of his head. Orihime stayed staring at the pale beauty's chest. Her hands had a mind of their own as they started exploring the crevices of his abdomen then his pectoral muscles. Ulquiorra allowed her to explore, for it was a new experience for him to be touched in that fashion as well. While Orihime was indulging herself, Ulquiorra decided to find out what felt good to Orihime. Ulquiorra gently starting squeezing her thighs, getting her used to her being touched by him. She let out a small moan for everything about him was enthralling to her and even the slightest touch sent her off the deep end. After a while of rubbing her sides smoothly, he began to lift up her tight pink dress. Orihime was a bit hesitant at first, but she allowed him to do so. Ulquiorra continued to lift it until her most private area was revealed. Orihime was no longer touching his body, her hands were at her sides. She was waiting for Ulquiorra to make the next move.

"You are not wearing panties." Ulquiorra whispered, staring at how wet Orihime was becoming. "Did you expect me to dominate you tonight?"

Orihime put her hands on her face in pure mortification.

"Nevermind woman. I'm going to please you with my mouth."

Ulquiorra bent over and lightly grasped underneath Orihime's thighs. He then proceeded to spread her legs open as wide as he could, so that he could have easier access. He placed his face infront of her slit and began to lightly lick at it, swallowing whatever discharge leaked out of her. He swirled his tongue around her vaginal lips playfully, and stuck even more of his tongue out to lick it in it's entirety from bottom to top.

"Ohh! U-U-Ulqui-OOH!" Orihime whimpered, biting her lower lip with a vengeance so as not to let her mouth betray her again.

"MMmm. You taste good woman." Ulquiorra coo'ed, his eyes too filled with desire.

Ulquiorra continued his task at hand. Wetting his tongue and licking at his lover religously. He applied more force, yet still gently motioned up and down. His hot almost burning tongue, teased her most sensitive skin in the most erotic way imaginable. He continued gracefully lapping up all that was Orihime, until he felt like sending her the most ultimate pleasure. He re-wet his tongue and started flecking at her clit with it. Orihime's heart pounded and the warmth and wetness she felt on her pussy made her expose one of her own breasts and begin to squeeze and tug on the nipple.

"Agh! U-Ulqui! aghh! Don't stop!" Orihime yelled, squirming around in the heat of the passion.

Ulquiorra saw how this affected Orihime, and began to lick harder and faster. This sent chills up and down Orihime's body, and made her tug on her tit even more. She exposed another breast, and galantly tugged and jiggled that one as well. Ulquiorra swirled his tongue over and over her clit repeatedly. This made Orihime scream slightly, so he did it more and more.

"Oh-oh my God!" Orihime moaned, moving her hips up and down feeding her desire for her pussy to be inside Ulquiorra's mouth.

Ulquiorra leaned back a little bit, and allowed 2 of his sinewy fingers to enter her wet and yearning body. Orihime moaned to the point of no return once she felt something inside of her. Ulquiorra's fingers instantly became covered in her juices as he thrust them in and out of her tight pussy. He was hitting her G-spot everytime, stroking and flecking at it as if he had done this before. He was really just listening to Orihime's body. Ulquiorra could not stop thinking about how tight she was, and decided to enter a third finger.

"MMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmna!" Orihime moaned a very hard moan. "That feels so good!"

"I know." Ulquiorra breathed.

Ulquiorra was not used to how alive he felt at this moment. He felt like an animal, doing these nasty things to Orihime. He actually felt for a split second he was enjoying this. With every thrust that he went deeper inside of his lover, the more he so desperately wanted to replace his fingers with his stiff member. Ulquiorra had never felt this way before, about anything. He was actually sweating a bit, but it was only because he wanted to give 100% in his performance.

"Orihime. I am going to remove my underwear now. You may remove the rest of your dress."

Orihime nodded through the panting and sweat that Ulquiorra so skillfully put there, and lowered her dress through her legs until it was completely off. Her huge, soft breasts completely exposed. Ulquiorra stopped and stared at her in a kind of adoration for a second before continuing on with his clothing. Ulquiorra removed his underwear, leaving Orihime jaw dropped. His member was leaking profusely already, and was sticking straight out like a pencil. It was completely white, except for the more swolen and horny parts that looked like a shade of grey. Especially the tip, it looked nearly black.

"W-wow..." Orihime whispered, slowly touching the tip of his penis.

"Are you satisfied by the size?" Ulquiorra asked, wincing a bit at the feel of Orihime's delicate touch.

Orihime nodded profusely for she was too embarrassed for words. But what she didn't say with words, she made up for by how shocked she looked.

"Good. I.. desire to make you feel pleasure." Ulquiorra said, kissing Orihime gently on the lips.

"You, desire me Ulquiorra?" Orihime asked, blushing in the moonlight.

"Yes. I think I do. Very much." Ulquiorra whispered.

Ulquiorra leaned over Orihimes vagina, and lightly prodded the entrance with his dick. This made Orihime crazy and even wetter, slightly dripping on the bed. She grabbed the headboard behind her, and waited for Ulquiorra to begin satisfying her.

"This is going to hurt you. But once I start I will not wish to stop. I can only imagine how pleasurable you are going to feel to me with how soaked you are." Ulquiorra said, almost in a dazed concentration on her slit.

"Ohh...okay." Orihime said, preparing for the worst.

Ulquiorra inched his way inside Orihime, as slow as he possibly could. He didn't dare go all the way in, for he knew that would be too much.

"Oh, oww!" Orihime shrieked, shutting her eyes.

"I will not let it hurt you too long." Ulquiorra said, with confidence.

Ulquiorra proceeded to move his hips back and forth, vaguely. After a couple minutes of that, Orihime was way past excited, and already used to the feeling of his penis inside of her. She wanted more of it. Ulquiorra did as Orihime's body told him to and began humping her faster, each thrust a little deeper. Orihime's body felt sensitive in all the right areas. She felt like she was flying, she was so turned on.

"Agh!Agh!Ah!" Orihime cried out every time she was thrust into.

Ulquiorra was also feeling sensations he had never felt before. The warm and tingling and numb sensations all mixed into one was too much for Ulquiorra inot/i to start moaning as well. The moans were softer but definitely more harsh than Orihime's.

"Oh! Ulquiorra! God! Harder! Please!" Orihime screamed.

Ulquiorra did as he was told, only because he wanted to satisfy the woman. He thrust into her harder and more diligently, with ALL of his length going at full speed. Orihime loved the feeling of all of Ulquiorra in her. She generally wasn't a naughty girl, but this night all she wanted to do was get pounded by Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra liked seeing Orihime's tits bounce up and down with wild abandon. He grabbed her thighs again while humping her, and bent forward engulfing a nipple in his mouth. This caused Orihime to feel even naughtier, for her tits were a trigger point to her vulva. Ulquiorra swirled his tongue around the flesh and sucked on it until he left a hickey where his mouth had been.

".Ugh." Ulquiorra grunted oddly, still ripping into Orihime.

"I can't take this any longer! I'm going to explode!" Orihime yelled, switching her hands from the headboard to Ulquiorra's hips.

"If you are reffering to orgasm, then please explode." Ulquiorra panted.

Orihime let out one last moan before the moan turned into a scream. She was clutching at her breasts and kicking and screaming while Ulquiorra pumped her for the last time.

"AGHH! Ulquiorraaaaa!" Orihime screamed at full capacity.

Ulquiorra pulled back and witnessed the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Orihime was arching her back in pure ecstacy. She was so turned on by the whole damn thing, she was orgasming in tiny rhythmic squirts. The liquid landed on Ulquiorra's member and made him orgasm without even touching himself.

"Uugghh!" He half grunted and half moaned.

Ulquiorra spewed his semen all over the comforter and hurried to Orihime's side. He continued stimulating her clit with his hand to make her orgasm as much as she possibly could. After a few more squirts, she was done screaming. She lay there convulsing like an epileptic. Her flower crumpled in her hair like a candy wrapper.

"Are you sufficiently satisfied?" Ulquiorra asked, laying down next to her.

Orihime was still in shock. She was still mildly spasming out a bit, but she turned and face her new lover.

"Y-y-ye-s-s" Orihime slurred.

Orihime crawled into Ulquiorra's arm's and covered them with the dirty comforter. She was almost completey relaxed now, but becoming really tired.

"Are you my woman now, woman?" Ulquiorra asked, putting an untrained arm awkwardly over Orihime.

"I don't know. You tell me what you think I want." Orihime responded, smiling at Ulquiorra and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"It seems that you want me. I'll make you my woman now.." Ulquiorra answered, resting his head on Orihime's.

"I would love that Ulquiorra. I would love that very much.." Orihime whispered, as she fell asleep.


End file.
